Food Deficiency
by sarupetto
Summary: What happens when Goku can't get enough food? Faint? Becomes weaker? Fever? If that's really what you think, then you really need to read this story. No pairing. Rated T just to be careful.


**timelin**e : anytime

**disclaimer** : i own nothing of SAIYUKI

**foreword** : Hajimemashite. Sarupetto desu. Ano... this is my very 1'st fanfic 'published', so, I hope no offend review is given to me. But, I'll welcome any positive comment with open heart!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Clank! Clank! Clank! Sounds of metals clashing are deafening the ears as the infamous Nyoi-bo defends its owner and trying to land attacks on its enemy. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!" the heretic boy can no longer feel the fun of fighting when too much of them keep coming, his launch time is already over. " Hakkai! You better make lots and lots of dinner after we beat these guys to replace my lunch, okay?" a demanding and frustrating request from the monkey boy makes the monocled man chuckles, amused at the boy's antic. Indeed, the fight has been dragging on and on for quite awhile, it's starting to get on his nerve as well. "Okay, Goku but you need to ask Sanzo first because..." the monocled man trails his sentence, blasting chi towards his enemy and continues, "... our supply is short. If we're having bigger dinner, then the expense is bigger too."

The golden-eyed boy is beginning to lose his energy due to hunger. His attack still as deadly as ever but if this continues, he'll no doubt falling asleep in the middle of the fight - it's possible only because it's Goku. "Hey, Sanzo! Can we eat more for dinner tonight?" asks Goku, his back is facing Sanzo's back right now. "Chh, if you can take 50 down, then yes," the answer Sanzo gives is only half-hearted yet he almost wishes that his charge can just ends the fight already so that he can rest for very long today.

"Hah! You said it!" with food on the line, the golden-eyed boy waste no more time, he strikes, he punches, he kicks and he takes down over 50 demons - not caring whether it's his friend's victim or not. Well, when food is involved, you can't really blame Goku. When Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo manages to kill all the remaining demons, the Sanzo Party lays on the ground, panting, heaving and cursing - except Hakkai, of course. Hakuryuu emerges from it's hiding spot and lands at the center between his friends' heads. " Kyuu! " he chirps happily.

"Hey, monkey. Impressive... for a monkey," the half-breed comments at his short friend between panting. "But really, to steal... my enemy just for food? You makes me... lost my cool, man," he continues. Hearing this, the blond monk snorts accusingly, "As if." "Whaddya say, you corrupted monk?" "Now you've gone deaf too? Shame." "You..." Before the argues dragging on, the mother of the group quickly interrupts them, " Now, now. I believe we all are tired. Please give it a rest for a while before I lost my patience, okay? " Hakkai says with his shut-up-or-face-my-wrath smile and that's that, silence wraps them for sometimes before they head to the next village.

**-INN-**

" We only have two room available at the moment, sir. " the girl at the counter informs Hakkai politely. Hakkai nods and gives one key to Gojyo, who will be sharing the room with Goku while he shares his room with Sanzo. Then, they all unload Hakuryuu and set their belonging in their room. "Well, I suppose, it's time for me to shop for the supply and our extravagant dinner tonight. Would you please hand me the card please, Sanzo," taking the card, the monocled man takes along Gojyo and Goku.

**-VILLAGE-**

"Hakkai, I wanna that meatbun, please, please, please," begs Goku using his flawless puppy-eyes strategy. Hakkai chuckles amused and nods slightly. Two bags full of meatbun soon rested on the teen's hand. The golden-eyed boy smiles widely, bouncing on his heel, and keeps chanting 'meatbun' along the way to other shops. Gojyo can't help but smile, looking at the energy ball - Goku - bouncing of happily. He decides that maybe he'll not tease the boy for now, instead, enjoys the scene to his heart content.

On the way back to the inn, Gojyo almost forget to buy another pack of cigarette for himself - and Sanzo's too! that's close - so, he asks the always-smiling brunette for the card and goes back into the town. The brunette reminds him not to wander off with women or the monk will be pissed off due to the lack of nicotine. Being the wise - actually not so wise - man he is, he knows not to cross the line with lack-of-nicotine Sanzo. He nods and disappears among the crowds. The other two brunette then head back to the inn.

**-INN-**

The night appears as soon as the sun sets. In the kitchen, the Sanzo Party is preparing for the awaited dinner. Since they haven't had their lunch, - blame it to the demons - tonights dinner, as Goku wanted, involves two mountain of edible foods. The monks has scowled the brunette for giving in to his charge too easily but then Hakkai reasons his action. Sanzo knows, there's nothing he can do when it comes down to the mother of the group. All he can do is deepen his frowns and just eats the dinner. Unfortunately, before they can even begin, another demons' ambush occurs.

"Hey! Sanzo Party, come out! We know you're inside the inn. Give us the scripture or die!" shouts one of the demon from the outside. Here, is where the fun part begins. Having had his lunch postphoned long enough and now, his peace of dinner being disturbed, Goku finally snaps. Even before his three companions can stand, a loud screech caused by his chair is heard as Goku stands up abruptly. "Leave them with me. I'll handle them in no time. Well, if you please excuse me, I have business to attend to," speaks Goku in a polite way - which is unnerving - and somehow dark, evil aura - same as Seiten Taisei - surrounds him. Goku is wearing Hakkai's shut-up-or-die smile, sending shivers down the spine of Hakkai, Gojyo and even Sanzo. Hakkai can only utter, " Y... yes. Of courese." Gojyo says akwardly, "O...ok. Beat 'em." while Sanzo just lights his cigarette casually.

Outside, sounds of weapons clashing can be heard as Goku keeps yelling how the youkai group will pay for his food. Hakkai, uncertains of what to do, - still stunned - asks Sanzo, "Sanzo, is it okay to let him be like that?" The monk puffs out a smoke and answers, "I don't wanna die yet, Hakkai" "Yeah, this time I agree with the monk," Gojyo seconds the blond. The monocled man sighs in defeat but he also agrees with them. Goku and food is fatal. Goku has never ever been like this, but that's because he always can eat. However, today, the youkai groups have been disturbing Goku twice, more importantly, during food-time. How unfortunate for the youkais.

After the battle just now, the golden-eyed boy has returned to his cheerful and bubbly self. Dinner proceeds without any more disturbance and unbeliavably, without any food fight initiates by Gojyo. Well, it's to be understand that he still has the chill of the scary Goku. The brunette boy, not noticing this, continues to devour all the foods available. Then, they turn in for the night.

**-ON THE ROAD-**

"Ahhh... yesterday's dinner is the best!" Goku happily sings song his word. "Hey, Hakkai, can we skip lunch and eat dinner like yesterday again?" he asks causing the other three to flinch, a little. They remember the incident the other night and sweatdrops. "Ahahaha... I don't think I prefer that, Goku. We should eat meal on its time, right Gojyo?" denies the older brunette politely. The red-haired man agrees, "Yup, that's absolutely the best thing to do. Isn't that so, Sanzo?" Sanzo nods slightly while reading his newspaper, "Whatever."

Hakkai continues his akward laughing while Gojyo nods repeatedly while smoking. Sanzo, well, being the Genjo Sanzo he is, he just continues reading while smoking. Goku blinks innocently, confused by the three mans' actions. " Huh? Hey, is something wrong? You're acting all weird today." Hakkai replies, "No, nothing's wrong, Goku." Gojyo adds, "Nope, nothin'." Sanzo says, "Stupid monkey." Goku pouts and starts to fight with Gojyo. The usual bickering is back, as well as Sanzo's shouting and whacking / shooting and Hakkai's trying to calm them. They all heads to the west once again.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Sarupetto : So, how do I do? review please ! 0


End file.
